soul eater truth or dare
by yukirainbowofdeath
Summary: Dont judge meeeeee! anyway... i dont own soul eater hope yall enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own soul eater,**

Yuki: hiya im yuki! I'll be hosting this truth or dare! And here is my assistent/OC... *drum roll* ...KYOKO!

Kyoko: uh... hi?

Soul: who are you and why are you in my house? And when did THAT get here *points to Excalibur*

Yuki: I dont know...

Maka: * walks in * who the hell is this soul? And when did every one els get here?

SE cast: hi...

Black*star: HHHEEEEEEEYYYY MAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA!

Yuki: well on with the dares! Since this is my first time i'll have to make some up. * cough cough *

**DARES**

**Chrona: Kiss soul for a given amount of time (ex. kiss for 2 minutes w/ tongue)**

**Soul: like it or els...**

**kidd: cuz I like you... make the whole freaking TOWN symetrical!**

**Pattie: go kill a giraffe...**

**Liz: burn ALL of your makeup... including that lipstick in you pocket.**

**TRUTHS**

**Stein: are you jelly of Marie and the toilet getting married?**

**Spirit: do you like stein dissecting you?**

**(this one from one of my friends) **

**Kyoko: why do you have a knife behind your back?**

Chrona: i-i c-cant h-handle t-this!

Soul: FINAL- I mean... well if its a dare... * drags Chrona into nearby closet *

Chrona: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kidd: YES! * makes the whole town symtrical *

Pattie: YES! * follows kidd to kill the nearest unsespecting giraffe *

Liz: * sobs uncontrollably while burning makeup * b-byebye my dearies...

Yuki: onto the TRUTHS!

Stein: no comment...

Marie: * sits in emo corner *

Spirit: WHAT?! OH HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PIGHIDHGIHDIHGJEHIHVHIDBKHSB JHFHJGHHIURHIHGHHGHIEHIGHEHI UGHEIHIDHKJFGJEGIUGHREBUDYGI HUYYTUIDHBKDUIJGJHUIGYRHYUGD UYGOERHIGUIUOYHIEHIUTUIOHYIU EYGOHITYIUGORHYINGIRTGUORHBG JROHNIYOHGROYHIH8JEROHUIHJRH UI * CONTINUES FOR ANOTHER HOUR *

Maka: * face palm *

Kyoyko: uuuhhhh . . no reason...

Yuki: well until next time! Make sure to leave some dares! Leave some good and evil ones... * laghs evil *

SE cast: WHAT?!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: heya! How's it going?

Kyoko: whispers something in Yukis ear.*

Yuki: what?! Still no dares? *sigh*

Soul: how did you get in here?! I thought we put a restraining order on you?!

Yuki: holds up a glass jar with ashes in it.* oh! This thing?

Soul: no! why?!

Yuki: I was bored! Kyoko? Please get the others.

Kyoko: *drags in the rest of the SE cast and pad locks the door.*

SE cast: NOOOO!

Yuki: guess I have to make up more dares… or… Kyoko you make up the dares!

Kyoko: okay!

**DARES!**

**Soul: Choose a player of the opposite sex. Start chewing gum. After every round using only your mouth pass the gum to the other person and keep going until it loses its flavor.**

**Chrona: You have to sit on everyone's' lap that is playing truth or dare and give them a passionate kiss. Opposite sex only, please.**

**Kidd: Eat five pieces of any pet food that the group can find. You only have to do this once.**

**TRUTHS!  
Maka: What embarrassing thing has a parent done to you?**

Soul: uuhhhh…okay! *starts chewing gum and passes to maka.*

Maka: what the f- *gum is shoved into her mouth.*

Chrona: u-u-u-u-uhhh… i-i-I c-can d-do it…

SE cast: *kissed by Chrona.*

Maka: didn't it say oppiset sex?

Soul: yeah but we don't know if Chrona is a girl or boy so it doesn't matter.

Kidd: BUT FIVE IS AN UNSYMETRICAL NUMBER! MAKE IT EIGHT!

Yuki: no! that's not the dare!

Kidd: why?!

*eats it while crying his eyes out.*

Maka: EVERY THING.

Yuki: be sure to leave dares this time!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: heeeeeeey i'm back!

Soul:I thought we arrested you!

Yuki: * holds up baseball bat *they're not very strong police men...

Kyoko: * giggles * not at all!

Soul: O.O;

Maka: nuuuu! Q.Q

Yuki: anyway...we finaly got some dares! Kyoko! Read the dares!

Kyoko:...fine...

**Soul: run shirtless through the streets yelling the most randomest word you know  
Maka: Be Blair for a day! XD  
Tsubaki: skinny dip in front of black star  
Kid: kiss Liz on the lips  
Crona: try and be soul for a day( its either him of black star or kid!)  
Patty: be serious for five minutes  
(Sorry if I'm not being creative)  
Truth:  
Soul: is it true that sometimes you crawl into bed with Maka while she's asleep  
Crona: is it true that you're both male and female?!(please tell me you're a guy!)  
Black star: how many times have you tried to sneak a peek at Tsubaki while she's in the shower?  
Kid: do you like Liz or patty? Which one do you want to marry and have kids with?  
Maka: what do you want to name the kid you and Soul wil eventually have?**

Kyoko: those were from : Mangafreak109 Thanks!

Yuki: Soul! You know what to do!

Soul: that's so uncool! I refuse!

Yuki: * tears of Soul's shirt * DO. IT.

Soul: okay... * runs outside * TOASTER STROODLES!

Patty: I. LOVE. TOASTER STROODLES. e.O**  
**

Maka: how am I sup-

Blair: okay! * switches badys with Maka. *

Yuki: um...i'm not sure thats what they meant...

Maka: I FEEL LIKE A WHORE!

Blair: Q.Q i'm not a whore... ima slut!

Maka: don't say that in my body!

Tsubaki: um...okay... * drags black*star away *

they came back and Black* star has a massive nosebleed. *

Kid: WHAT?!

Liz: mkay! * kisses Kidd *

Kidd: * passed out on the floor * X.X

Chrona: is it my turn then?...okay... * walks out the comes back it wereing Black * star's cloths * BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'M BLACKSTAR I WILL SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY!

SE cast: O.O;

Blackstar: I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!

Yuki: onto Patty...

Patty: whatever do you mean be serious. Proposturous...

SE cast and Yuki+ Kyoko : * shivers *

Yuki: onto thy truth!

Soul: . . how did you know?

Chrona: i'm sorry...but as of in the moment i'm a guy...but tomoarrow...who knows?

Blackstar: more times thank I can count on meh fingers!

Maka: makaaaaa-

Blackstar: ohno...

Maka: CHOP!

Blackstar: X.X

Yuki: next!

Kidd: that is something for me to know and you NOT to find out.

Soul and Maka: WHAT?!

Yuki: okay! Leave more dares for next time! Oh and I don't own soul eater!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: Hellllooooo meh lovlies.~

Soul: I shouldnt even be surprised... -.-

Kyoko: * takes out a knife * thats not very nice Soulie-chan~

Soul: EEP! * coughs * I mean...you can't scare me!

Kyoko: * points the knife at him *

Soul: OKAY YOU CAN!

Maka: Soul you idiot...

Yuki: Kyoko you know what to do.

Kyoko: aye captin! * drags in the SE cast and locks the door *

SE cast: NOT AGAIN!

Yuki: teehee! Kyoko read the dares!

Kyoko: OKAY!

Reapa: *appears* Greetings! I have some T&D's!

Darren: SHUDDUP REAPA!

Reapa: T.T NO!

**1. Soul - I think somebody has a crush on Crona...******

**2. Kyoko - Is that another knife in your pocket?******

**3. Everyone - Waffles are so cool, waffles are so great, waffles are delicious, I eat them off a plate. Do you agree?******

**4. Medusa - Dare you to punch Lord Death.******

**5. Lord Death - Dare you to punch Medusa******

**6. Excalibur - Just... go die somewhere.******

**Reapa: That's all for now!******

**Darren: Lame.******

**Reapa: SHUDDUP DARREN!**

Yuki: thats great! * looks at soul * ahem...?

Soul: . . * whispers * how did you know?

Maka: I KNEW IT! YOU ARE GAY!

Soul: could be gay could be strait. We dont know Chrona's gender.

Maka: oh yeah...

Kyoko: thats for me to know and you not to find out.

SE cast: waffles?

Black star: I LOVE WAFFLES!

Medusa: fine by me! * punches Lord Death *

Lord Death: KK! * puches Medusa back *

Exaliber: I CAN NOT DIE FOOLS! I AM THE GREAT AND POWER FUL-

Kyoko: * kicks him out window *

Yuki: that takes care of that! Be sure to review! I dont own SE!


End file.
